After Effects
by shaniquacynthia
Summary: Cynthia after Roman chooses another woman over her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Roman Reigns...unfortunately**

 **Song is Angel by Amanda Perez**

She watched as Roman and his girlfriend were talking in catering. She missed being with him. He made his choice when he was caught. That was five months ago. She shouldn't have any feelings for him anymore but she did. Cynthia walked passed them and sat with Nick.

"Hey babe!"

"Hey best friend," she smiled sadly at him. He looked confused but nodded his head when he looked behind her, hearing Roman laughing. That sound used to bring her joy but now she's just sad.

"You wanna leave?" Nick asks. I shook my head.

"No I need to eat."

"Wait you haven't eaten yet?" Again I shake my head and he sighs. "Alright."

I get up and grab a sandwhich some chips and bottled water. I didn't want to talk about Roman or romance in general until I saw Nick smiling down at his phone. Even though I'm going through something and I know that he wouldnt make me talk about it. I know he wants to talk about his relationship.

"So." He jumps slightly and puts his phone face down looking guilty. "How are you and Lana doing?" I smile at him.

"We uh. We're doing great! We, actually are going public. And you should be honored that you are the first to know." He smiled and joked at me stealing a chip.

I scoff at him. "I feel so special." He chuckles.

"Well you are and any man who dosent see that needs to get their eyes checked. I mean how could he? If I wasn't with Lana and I didn't think of you as a sister i'd be all over you babe."

"Dolph. Please..."I pleaded with him.

"Sorry I just..." I give him a small smile as I finish my sandwhich.

"Imma go for a walk ok." I get up before he can answer. I throw my trash away and grab my water. I have to walk by Roman to leave catering. I try not to look at him let alone make eye contact but I cant help myself.

I looked at him and we locked eyes. I was bout to stop but thought better of it and kept walking. As I left catering i still felt his eyes on me. I walked through the arena aimlessly looking for somewhere where its quiet.

Its been five months since you been away

Left without a word nothing to say

When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul

But it wasn't good enough for you

So I ask God

Finally i found a hallway with some crates and cords flanking the way. I sat on a random crate with my knees to my chest. I still couldn't believe he chose her over me. Even though I caught him in the act and he made his choice. I still love him though.

 **Later that night at the hotel...**

As Cynthia was in the shower there were tears going down her face. You wouldn't be able to tell because it blended in with the water. _I just cant get him out of my head. Why do I feel this way? I'm so depressed. *sighs* I cant do this. Seeing him is hard enough but seeing him with her. Its just too much. I just want things to go back to normal. I just...I want my Roman back._

God send me an angel from the heavens above

send me an angel to heal my broken heart for being in love

All I do, is cry

send me an angel to wipe the tears from my eyes

I know I might sound crazy but after all that I still loved you

As she got out the shower her stomach growled. She didnt really eat dinner tonight even though she promised Nick she would. So she put some shorts on and her robe and went to fix her a little midnight snack.

Cynthia kept thinking about Roman as she sat down and ate. She remember when Roman use to make dumb jokes to try to get her to smile when she was down. How he'd always make her laugh.

How he would always have her in his arms whenever he could. She missed having random cuddles with him. She missed his touch.

All I wanted to do is feel your touch

And give you all of my love

She thought that she would be over this stage by now but it seems she's just stuck. Maybe she should just remove herself before she have a mental breakdown. Or maybe Hunter and Steph can at least give her some time off. She doesn't know if she can handle it anymore.

Putting on the fake smile just to tell people that she is fine. She just needs some time to breathe. She hasn't had any time off since it happened. She couldn't wait anymore so she texted Steph about taking some time off and she said yes.

Cynthia packed her suitcase and left some clothes for in the morning. She went to bed still thinking about him. Even though she may not see him for awhile she was content maybe even happy to be away from him. Knowing that she will finally get her break she texted Nick about her taking time off before she drifted to sleep.

The next morning she got up early to catch her plane back to Orlando. Finally she will be able to breath for the first time in months.

 **Roman's pov**

After ending things with her I wanted to go make things right with the one whose always had my heart. I know what I did was extremely stupid and I can only start fixing it by apologizing. I walked out my hotel room and went to Cynthia's room a few doors down and knocked.

I know she's awake because she's always awake first. I just hope that she will at least listen to what I have to say. Even if she slapped or hit me. I deserve it. I hurt her. I knocked again but still no answer.

"Cynthia please open the door. I know you're in there."

The room door next to hers open and reveals Nick. He just looks at me leaning against the door. "She's not here." He says casually.

"What do you mean she's not here." There's a pit in my stomach as he doesn't give me anything else.

"What do you think I mean? She left an hour ago." He says as he turns around and shuts his door. I slide down the door with tears in my eyes. I feel numb. So numb. My heart...has just left me.

But you took my love for granted

Want my loving now, but you cant have it

Oh God

 **I was thinking about doing this in Roman's pov but I think ill leave it here. Unless y'all want to see more of it. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Thanks guys for all the reviews follows and favs! This is orginally just a one shot but you guys seem to want more. So if you want more than leave a review telling me. Also I will be changing the ratings to M because there will be smut but not a lot throughout this. I know some of you guys enjoy it plus I cant resist doing a bit of smut even if its just a little. I promise I'm done with this authors note...I promise...I promise...ok now I'm done ;p**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Roman's pov**

I watched as the woman I use to, no I still love, walk out of catering. It was only for a split second when our eyes met but I saw it. I saw all the emotion in those beautiful brown eyes I would get lost in all the time. All the love, joy and happiness that use to be there is replaced with sadness and hurt.

I didn't mean to hurt her. I was just so...caught up with this woman that I didn't realize what I was doing to my heart. I looked at the woman sitting beside me and i look behind me at the woman and i know that i slowly tore our relationship apart. If she knew she didn't let on or maybe she just didn't want to acknowledge it.

I miss her so much. I don't know what the hell I was thinking. Nothing in my life is the same anymore. The thing that I held close to my heart I let go. Why did I let her go? Why did I choose this woman over my heart? I want her back.

 **Later that night at the hotel...**

"Come on baby. I know you want to." She says seductively kissing my ear and biting. She's straddling my lap grinding on my half erect cock. I really shouldn't be thinking about Cynthia when I have a woman literally wanting me to fuck her. Don't get me wrong she is a very beautiful woman but just not the woman I want.

I grab her neck roughly pulling her back and look into brown eyes. _Cynthia has such warm brown eyes. I've always loved looking into them. They've always held truth in them._ I start to kiss down her throat to her collarbone and suck on her neck.

She moans and grinds harder. I lay her on the bed and grind into her covered heat. "Baby you're so wet for me." I kiss down her body and take her bra off and knead her breasts. As I continue kissing down her body my thumb starts to circle her clit as I suck on her nipple and work the other with my fingers.

"Ahhh...Roman...please...more I-I need you." I kiss her lips.

 _Not as soft or full as hers._

As I kiss her and I pull her panties off and put a condom on. She stops me. "Let me do it baby." She kisses my tattooed pec my neck and then my lips.

 _Yea definately not my girl._

She puts the condom on my length and pulls me on top of her. I slowly enter her heat and move slow. _Fuck. Why am I doing this? I should be trying to get her back not fucking...Briannna? Shit I don't even fucking know her name. Just Cynthia. Always Cynthia..._

 _Everything about Cynthia drives me crazy and make me happy. Her smile. Her eyes. Her voicee so beautiful when she sings but when she moans my name. Oh that's just music to my ears._

"Oh Roman...im cumming...oooh fuck!" She cums. A few thrusts and I cum in the condom.

 _I h_ ave _to end things with this woman and get my girl back. I'm not happy with my life right now. I have to fix things no matter what._

After I catch my breath I throw the condom in the trash and go take a shower.

I'm so exhausted. I didn't get any sleep like I thought I would. I thought if I had a resolve that it would help me get some sleep knowing that i can try to fix things. When i broke it off with whatshername she slapped me and cussed me out.

I felt bad yes but at the same time i was relieved. I didnt have to hurt anymore my heart anymore. _I know that it wont be easy to get through to Cynthia but I have to try._

 **Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews guys keep em coming! Like I said before this was just going to be a one shot and your reviewe may give me some ideas. So I really appreciate the reviews guys! Also every other chapter will be song based I guess?**

 **Song is I Miss You by Aaliyah**

 **Chapter 3**

 **A few weeks later**

Its been to long and I'm lost without you

What am I gonna do?

Said I've been needing you, wanting you

 **Roman's pov**

Its been three weeks since I last saw her. She was looking so torn with herself and what did I do about? Nothing. Instead I slept with the woman I chose over her. So fucking stupid.

I know I shouldn't but I cant help myself. I had to make sure she was ok and try to apologize for my mistake. So the past three weeks I tried calling even though there was no chance that she would pick up but I had to at least try.

"Hey Uce you ok?" Jimmy asked Naomi behind him. I was sitting in one of the arena chairs so i could be by myself. I didnt feel like talking so i came here. I needed space from everybody.

Everytime I called her it would go straight to the answering machine. Even though I knew she wouldn't pick up the phone. I could still hear her voice by voice mail. Its the only way I can sleep now is by her voice.

"Roman?" Naomi put her hand on my shoulder.

"Yea. Sorry I'm just...stuck in my head today. Just wanted to um clear my head for a bit before the show." I tell them, hopefully giving them a reassuring smile.

They both give each other glances before looking back at me. "We're worried about you Roman. You haven't been yourself for weeks. No, ever since you broke things off with Cynthia. Which may I add was pretty stupid of you to do in the first place."

Jimmy pulls her to the side and gives her a look. She takes a deep breath and turns and leaves Jimmy with Roman. Jimmy walks back up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Look Roman. You know those two are close and she loves you to. Its just a delicate situation for everybody. Especially you." I sit back down with Jimmy right behind. Neither of us say any thing for awhile. "Have you called her?" I nod my head yes.

"I was gonna call again before you guys came and found me."

"Ok well I will leave you to it." He claps me on my shoulder while getting up. "Oh and Roman. Eat something man you not looking so hot. Need to take more care of yourself." He says before he leaves.

I get my phone out and call her _._ It rings forever until I hear her voice. _Hello?...sike! It's just my voicemail. Sorry I'm not able to take your call at the moment. Please leave your name and number and ill get back to you as soon as I can. Have a blessed day!_

"Hey its Roman...again. I just wanted to see how you are holding up. You havent been calling me back and I was getting worried. *nervous chuckle* Please...I need to hear your voice. I need to talk to you...please. Even if its just as friends. Can we talk? Please." I say pleadingly.

We were close friends

Also lovers

Did everything

For one another

Now you're gone and I'm lost without you here now

But I know I gotta live and make it somehow

Come back...to me

Can you...feel me (calling)

Hear me...calling (for you)

For you...

I hang up. I didn't know that I was crying til I felt tears on my cheeks. I wipe the tears from my eyes. I look at the people getting the arena ready for the show. There still time before the show starts so I don't need to be ready yet.

I look at the picture on my home screen. It was a picture of me and Cynthia at a barbecue we were invited to. I subconsciously go through my photos of us. Each one bringing up the days when I was happy.

Now I'm sitting here

Thinking bout you

And the days we use to share

Is driving me crazy

I don't know what to doI'mm just wondering if you still care

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up when my phone was taken. It was Dolph. I quickly cleared my throat and wiped my face. "Hey Dolph."

"I should really punch in the face. Maybe even more than that. But seeing you here crying...I don't know. I guess seeing you like this makes me pity you. Then again you deserve it. What you're feeling is nothing compared to whay she is going through.

You know...when she first told me that you two was going out. I didn't like it. I just had a feeling you were going to break her heart. And you did. Maybe I'm being to hard on you but I'm glad you're suffering.

I wanted to be sooo...wrong about you for her sake. She's grown woman she makes her decisions so I trusted her on this and now look at her." He walked away.

I thought about what Dolph said. I let it sink in and started to break down. This is all my fault. All I want to do is make things right. Does she even care anymore?

Is your heart still mine?

I wanna cry sometimes

I miss you

 **Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**The song is inspired by Contagious by The Isley Brothers. I listened to it why writing this. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Cynthia's pov**

I looked at my phone as it rang. It was Roman...again. He just wouldn't stop. Ever since I left he has been calling non stop. I can always ignore him but that can only go so far especially when I go back to work in two weeks.

I was outside sitting on the porch swing looking at the lake. It was a full moon tonight. Ive always enjoyed looking at it. It's just something calming about it, I can't explain it. It kinda reminds me of the times me and Roman would just sit out here and he'd have me in his arms.

Or when we would have a picnic under the moon. Make out and eventually make love. He was always so passionate when he touched and kissed me. I felt like nothing could take me off cloud nine.

But all good things must come to an end right? I really don't want to even think about that day. But my mind had other ideas.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Since Roman was out on injury he was at home while I had to do Smackdown. I didn't want to be there but one of the medics had an emergency so natually I stepped in. An hour and a half of the show in and it was going well._

 _So the head medic told me to go on home. "No I'm fine. The show is almost done so I can stick around for a bit." He just told me that it was ok he has enough hands to help out for the rest of the night. I said ok grabbed my stuff and left._

 _We were in Orlando for smackdown so it didn't take me long to get home. I knew Roman wouldn't sleep well because of his shoulder bothering him. Since he didn't know that I was coming back so soon I decided to surprise him and give him a massage to relax his shoulder._

 _When I pulled up in the drive way I saw a car I didn't recognize. If someone was here why were no lights on? It was suspicious but at the time I didn't want to believe what my gut was trying to tell me. The signs were there but I chose to ignore them._

 _As I opened the door to the house it was quiet. Not entirely because all I could hear was my heart beating at a rapid pace in my chest. I took a deep breath and put my bag on the sofa. That's when I heard it._

 _I make my way upstairs unsure if I heard right. When I get to the bedroom door I hear a man moan. It was Roman. I chuckle softly to myself he just couldnt wait til I got home. God he is such a horn dog but he's my horn dog and I love him. I don't know how many times I caught him him pleasuring himself because he couldn't wait._

 _I remember one time I came home and I caught him jerking off watching porn. Of course I laughed a little to loud causing him to shut the computer quickly and covering himself._

 _Right when I reach to turn the doorknob I heard a womans voice. I froze. It didn't sound like the woman was on the computer but was actually here. Again my heart sped up amd my breathing was shortened._

 _Please dear God let him be watching porn and that was just my imagination!_

 **I know...I'm evil! *quickly runs away laughing evil* please review. Quick random question. Who has a flatter butt? Seth or Randy? If I get reviews on this ill update part 2 later. Its up to you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Cynthia's pov (still in flashback)**

 _I slowly open the door. My heart stops at the sight . There they were. There where HE was, in OUR bed with another woman. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. I couldn't even look away from the scene._

 _He was sitting up with his back to the headboard while she rode him. He sucked and licked at her neck. She moaned scratching her nails along his chest and shoulders._

 _"Ahhh...yes...mmmm...oh yea. Touch me baby! Give it to meeee," She moaned. He pinched her nipple and she arched her back. He grabbed her neck and kissed her hard then flipped them over._

 _"Oooh baby...fuck...you drive me crazy." She giggles and bites his lip. He moans and lifts one of her legs over his shoulder and goes deeper. "Oh shit...fuck!" He pulls out and flip her on her back._

 _"Oh yea...just like that. Fuck me baby...yes oh god!" He fucks her hard and fast from the back. He has his head tilted back moaning and grunting his pleasure. He has his hand at the small of her back keeping her top down._

 _"Oh fuck...damn you feel...soo good. Tell me who do you belong ! Fuck!...Shit...tell me!" He says as he pulls her by hair._

 _"Yours baby. I belong to you. Nobody else but you!" She moans._

 _"You damn right." He turns her around and pounds in her more. She switches their positions and starts to ride him slowly._

 _"And who does this dick belong to baby? Huh? Who owns it." She says grinding hard and slow making him groan._

 _"Yours! It belongs to you!" He yells._

 _As soon as he says that there is a clapping sound that startled both of them. "that's funny. Cause I seem to remember that it belonged to me." I say finally finding my voice and having enough._

 _I turn on the lights and watch the stupid look on his face. There's no emotion on mine. Just tears that still make their way from my eyes. Then I look at her. "Get your shit and get out." I grit out. She gets off his lap and grab her stuff._

 _"Baby l-look its-." I put my hand up silencing him. And follow the woman out the bedroom._

 _As we get to the stairs. "Hey you forgot something." She turns around and I punch hard and kick her down the stairs. She tumbles down with a groan. I slowly make my way down the stairs as she gingerly gets up. I grab her by her hair and push her out the door then I slam it in her face._

 _I turn around to Roman putting on a shirt. "Bbaby I'm sorry. It really wasn't what it looked like. I promise. Just let me explain...please."_

Don't tell me you're sorry cause you're not

Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

But you put on quite a show

Really had me going

...

That was quite a show

Very entertaining

But its over now

Go on and take a bow

 _"Well. I'm listening." I put a hand on my hip and raise an eyebrow. He stays silent as he tries to think of something. I chuckle sadly. "that's what I thought." I turn away from him and go to grab my bag._

 _"Hey! Where you going?" He grabs my arm roughly. I pull my arm back but his grip is to tight._

 _"You're hurting me. Let go! I don't want to talk to you. I hate you!" I cry. "I gave you everything! I would of given up all I had! Just for you and you do this. Am I nothing to you? Do-do you even love me?" I push and punch his chest and start to cry even more._

 _"Of course I do baby. You're the only one for me! Please baby lets just-let just talk about this ok. I love you babygirl!" He says pulling me to his chest._

Talking bout

Girl, I love you, you're the one

 _I just shake my head at him and push away from him. "Baby I love you and I'm sorry. Just please baby don't you believe me?"_

 _"No. Simple put I don't believe you. If you did love me like you claim you do. You wouldn't have cheated with that whore! What did I do to you that made you go to this. You know what go. Just go!" I scream at him._

Oh, and the award for

The best lie goes to you (goes to you)

For making me believe (that you)

Could be faithful to me

Lets hear your speech, oh

 _"You know what? Fine. You want the truth? I'm not happy being with you. So I'm leaving. I'm done with you. You know what they say during a break right? It's not you its me. Well in this case, it IS you not Me. I'm done." He grabs his keys and leaves._

 _Every word he says breaks my heart. When I hear his car leave. I scream and hit the door repeatedly. I yell out as I destroy anything and everything in sight. "Why!? Why!? I hate you! I fucking hate you!" I scream as i slide down the wall in the bedroom and look at the bed blankly._

Go on and take a bow

But its over now

 **A/n: I struggled with this chapter and I like it but I don't love it. I may rewrite this later but idk...hope you guys enjoyed it at least. Please review amd tell me how u feel bout it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Dolph's pov**

Ever since telling Roman how I felt then and now it has somewhat changed. I hate the fact that I was right. I didn't want to be right about Roman but I was and now my best friend is hurting.

When I talked to Roman weeks ago I was glad that he was hurting. So happy that he was suffering. The pain that he has caused her, ive never seen her like that before, so depressed.

Now seeing him walk around all sad and not having his head in the game. Its kind of getting to me. But I don't think I can forgive him for hurting Cynthia. Speaking of which I need to go check on her. We have a couple days off so I'm going to do what best friends do.

Tell her how awful men are. Cuddle her and make her feel special. Anything she wants but I'm going to need some help. And I know just who to call. I texted Naomi and Jojo.

 ***text to NaNa and Jojo***

 **Dolph- We need to do something special for our special lady in our life.**

 **Jo- Ok...wait r we talking about our girlfriends or...?**

 **NaNa- No he meant Cynthia girl.**

 **Jo- Oh...i knew that**

 **Dolph- Sure u did. Anyways i want to go c how she's doing. You know get her spirits up have fun with some friends. Any ideas?**

 **NaNa- How bout the beach?**

 **Jo- Or go the park and have a picnic? Or go shopping?**

 **NaNa- I don't think going shopping or a park where couples are everywhere is going to help.**

 **Jo- Well there are couples at the beach too.**

They seriously are not helping.

 **Dolph- Ladies ladies please!**

 **Dolph- This isn't helping. We r suppose to b planning something fun. Not arguing about where couples are going to b. No matter where we r there r going to b couples.**

 **NaNa &Jo-Sorry.**

 **Dolph-How about we do all of it and end it with a movie at her place. We can talk about boys and throw pillows at each other. Or watever u girls do at a sleepover.**

 **NaNa- Seriously? Do all guys think we do that at sleepovers?**

 **Dolph- Well y'all do don't y'all?**

 **Jo-No!**

 **Dolph-...ok..well. I'll just c y'all tommorrow then.**

Well...that was an interesting conversation. This is going to be an awkward meet up.

 **Later that day**

I went to pick up some Ben and Jerry's ice cream for Cynthia to make sure she is eating. Hey it may not be healthy but its better than nothing at all. I texted her that I was on my way but I haven't gotten a text back yet. She's probably in the shower or something...right?

I checked my phone to see if she texted back. Its been five minutes but I worry a lot about her, especially now. She hasn't been herself and I don't blame her. I just hate seeing her like this.

She's lost a bit of weight because of not eating little or at all. Her hair is a mess maybe even starting to fall out. I really hate how he turned this caring, loving, joyous person like this.

She deserves the world this woman. And then he just...shit all over her feelings her heart. _He won't ever get another chance with her. I'll make sure of it. He wont hurt her again. And that's a promise._

I check my phone again as I pull up in her drive way. Still no text back. I grab the fod and head inside. It's dark but I guess I should suspected that.

"Cynthia!" I yell turning on the lights. Ok she's not downstairs. Up the stairs I go. "Cynthia?" I say softly.

I walk into her bedroom. No sight of her but I hear the shower running. Relief floods through me but not entirely. I knock on the bathroom door.

"Cynthia? Its me, Dolph. I brought you something to eat." No answer. "Babe you ok in there?" Still no answer. Something's not right. "Hey I'm coming in. Don't throw the soap at me now. Heh."

I open the door and immediately get hit with heat. I panic a little. I don't know how long she has been in here. "Cynthia." I say trying to get the smoke **(or would it be fog)** out of my face to see. I quickly move to the shower and open the glass door to turn off the scolding water and get her off the floor of the shower.

"Cynthia?" I grab a towel to wrap around her body as I move her to the bed. I shake her slightly to get her to say something. "Come on babe wake up. Don't do this to me." I check for a pulse. "Shit!"

There's barely a pulse. I panic so I call Naomi.

"Hello?" She answers sleepily on the fourth ring.

"Oh thank god! I don't know what to do Na Na." I quickly tell her what's going on. There was silence on the other line for a few seconds.

"Dolph call an ambulance! Stop panicking that's not going to help her. Me and Jimmy are on our way. Call us when they get there or when you get to the hospital okay. She is going to be fine."

"Ok. I'm calling them now." I call the 911 and just hold her in my arms until they get here.

 **R &R**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Hey guys sorry this took so long but I'm going to be updating all my stories (Moving On, After Effects, and I Could Fall In Love) today. My birthday is tomorrow and I don't know what I'm going to do if anything at all so...yea. Anywho here is the next chapter and I hope u enjoy and leave a review!**

 **Chapter 7**

 _I slowly woke up as a kiss was placed on my head. I nuzzle my face in the warm and firm chest of my wonderful boyfriend of four months. This isn't the first time this has happened. Waking up in his arms in the morning. Even before we decided to further the relationship._

 _I would stay over at his place and since he only has one bedroom we shared his. We would always be on our sides at night but in the morning we're tangled together as one. The first time it happened and we woke up it was...awkward to say the least. But overtime it just became natural._

 _"Good morning beautiful."_

 _God his voice is sexy and deeper in the morning. I look up into light gray eyes and mumble a 'morning' while laying my head back on his chest. I feel him chuckle and lightly hit him in the chest. He chuckles even more._

 _"That wasn't very nice."_

 _"Well its too early and I'm sleepy," I say groggily. I had tough night okay._

 _He looks at the time: 9:30 am._

 _"Still no reason for you to hit." He tells me rolling me on my back with him on top._

 _Roman kisses me on my neck and up to my lips. We kiss for a bit before he pulls away and look me in the eyes._

 _"Are you up now?" I nod my head a little. "I love you, you know that right? Ever since I laid eyes on you and got to meet you and befriend you. Just a wonderful and beautiful person. Babygirl you don't know how much I love you," Roman tells me lovingly._

 _"I love you to baby. And I always will. I want you to show me how much you love me. Plus actions speaks louder than words."_

 _He grins and kiss me hard while grinding his morning wood against my covered heat._

I softly moan as I wake up. There's a pounding in my head that I hope goes away soon. Where am I? Am I in a hospital? I'm hooked up to an IV and a breathing cord around my nose to help me breathe. What the hell happened? Nick has his head on my thigh while he holds my hand sleeping. Naomi and Jimmy are cuddled up sleeping in another chair.

I squeeze Nick's hand as best I could. He quickly lifts his head looking around until his eyes land on me. He gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey girl. How are you feeling?" He whispers.

I motion to my throat and he gives me some water. I drink a good bit and cough after waking Jimmy and Naomi. She quickly gets up and hug me.

"You scared us girl. So glad you're ok. You feeling alright? Do you need something?" She question concerned.

"Yea. I'm fine but...what happened? I don't remeber anything." The doctor came in then. He was a scrony looking guy wearing a white doctor's coat with short brownish hair and brown eyes. Kinda cute in a geekish way.

"Well looks whose awake. Hi I'm Dr. Reid. How are you feeling?" He asked as the nurse checked my vitals.

"I'm ok besides the pounding in my head. I don't know how or why I'm here or what happened." I tell him.

"I found you in the shower yesterday passed out. You barely had a pulse. Scared the shit outta me," Nick says.

"I remembered taking a shower...but after that I dont remember."

"You got a concussion because of, I'm guessing passing out or fainting spell because of the heat of the shower. And when your friend told me that a lot of heat was involved your body couldn't take it and flushed or evaporated the water temperature in your body. Which is why you have the IV bag to get your body temperatire down and back to normal. Its like when your tongue gets dry and you don't have any liquid to drink. Any liquis will do, water is perferred," Dr. Reid explains.

"Thanks Doc. Um...she'll be ok right? Go back on the road and work?" Naomi asks.

"Yes of course. Since her vitals and everything are good I don't see why not. I'll have her release papers in a couple hours I want to make sure she's good. Make sure she stays hydrated though and rest whenever she can."

"We will. Thanks again Dr. Reid." Nick shakes his hand.

The doctor turns to me. "You take care of yourself now."

"Thank you and I will," I tell him. He smiles at me and leaves the room.

"He was nice and seemed to be into you girl. Want me to get his number for you?" Naomi says.

"No. I'd rather not. He is cute though but I don't want anything to do with relationships for awhile. I just want to get back on the road and do what I love. Taking care of you guys when you get hurt."

"How are you going to take care of us if you not well?" Nick.

"I'm not fragile Nick! I can take care of myself. I'm fine ok."

 **A/n: Cynthia is ok you guys. Did any of you spot the cameo in this chapter? Was Nick right to be worried about Cynthia? Was it right for her to snap at Nick? How will she handle going back to work? How did you like the little flashback? Will she encounter Roman and if so what will happen? Also tell me what u would like to see happen next? R &R**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Thanks for the fav/follows and those who reviewed! Extra kudos goes to AjAmbrolleigns for spotting Dr. Reid from Criminal Minds! Like seriously him and SSA Derek Morgan are two fine ass men by themselves but the slash with them is like *fans myself* is to hot. Ok onwards to the chapter!**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Roman pov (same night)**

I was in the shower thinking about these past two weeks. It was lonely and frustrating. Every one telling me that i cant beat Brock Lesnar and this and that. Last week I was doing a promo when im interrupted by Mark Henry. I really didn't need it.

"I'm Mark Henry strongest man in the world. I have an identity. I know who I am. That's more than I can say for you."

And he's right. I've lost myself these past few months. Its like I kind of gave up. I've tried, I did but things aren't the same anymore. I tried to keep my head in the game and yes I won matches and even lost few.

But it just feels like something is missing. My heart is not in it and its clashing with my head and that's dangerous. I could hurt myself as well as my oppenent. I walked away from him because I just didn't want to hear his bullshit. He pulled my arm back.

Next thing I knew he pushes me. And I snapped. I superman punched him and speared him through the barricade.

I dry off and get dress to leave to go to the hotel. I pass by Dolph who was texting on his phone not even acknowledging me. I dont blame him though.

 **Later on...**

After getting some dinner and watching football highlights I get ready for bed. The whole time I'm in bed I'm thinking about her. I close my eyes I see her. Her smiling face. Every memory we had together is all that I think and dream about.

Like the first time I saw her. Me and my brothers, Dean and Seth, had just defeated Evolution. We were all beat down but we walked out victorious. The three of us piled into the trainer's room each of us with our own medical person.

There's not alot if any women in the medical staff so if I was surprises to see this short brown skinned beauty looking me over.

 _"Great match out there," she tells me smiling._

 _I smile back and say thanks. "I've never seen you before. Just started?"_

 _"Yea. I'm a bit short can you lay back for me?"_

 _I chuckle as I lay back for her to check for any open wounds. "Really now? I haven't noticed."_

 _"Ha ha ha. You got jokes huh."_

 _"A little. Anyway we don't usually see women working in the trainers. So I'm just curious. Why here and not be a WWE Diva?" I ask._

 _"Well I've always helped my grandmother take care of her mom. She taught me some things and I always enjoyed helping others. As for becoming a Diva. Well, I rather watch them then be apart of it. And if I did becoming apart of the talent I would rather be called a WOMEN'S wrestle than a Diva."_

 _I nod my head amused and satisfied with the answer she gave me. She finished wrapping my ribs and gave me some cream to use for later. Wow she's a petite but she got a nice ass though and those tits damn._

 _"Eyes up here Pretty Boy."_

 _"That wouldn't be far," I smirk._

 _She rolls her eyes and hits me in the ribs. I wince, she got bite though. I like that. Really different from the other girls here._

 _"What's your name?"_

 _"Cynthia. But you already knew that." She motions to her name that's on her company shirt on her right breast._

 _I smirk at her. "That may be so but what kind of a gentlemen would I be if I didn't ask your name."_

 _She shakes her smiling. "You're all set Mr. Reigns."_

 _"Call me Roman," I give her genuine smile._

Yea there was a bit of flirting. But I couldn't stop the electric spark that went through my body when she touched me. If she felt it to she didn't let it show. I would give anything to be with her again. If I could just go back in time.

My phone rings snapping me out of my thoughts. It was Jimmy. Why would he be calling at two o'clock in the morning.

"This better be an emergency man."

"Actually it is Uce," he tells me.

I sit up and turn the light on illuminating the bedroom. I didn't change anything since she left. I mean yeah I change the bed sheets but that's it really. Just clothes here and there.

"You need to get over here to the hospital asap. Its Cynthia."

I tell him I'm on my way. The only thing that keeps echoing in my head is hospital and Cynthia. I take a breath to calm my rapidly beating heart as I get up and dress. Different things run through my mind as I make my there.

'Why is she in the hospital?' 'Did someone attack her?' 'What happened?'

I get there in thirty minutes. I'm surprised I didn't get pulled over with how much I was going over the speed limit. Jimmy had texted me the room number they were in.

I stop a doctor to ask where the room was. He tells me he just left there and pointed in the direction of the room. I knock on the door before I walk in. All eyes land on me but the only person I lock eyes with is her.

 **A/n: How do you guys think this will end? Review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: Thanks to Purple chick29 and Lilygirl95 for reviewing! Here's the next chapter enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9**

All eyes land on me but the only person I lock eyes with is her. A mix of emotions run through her eyes at the same time. Sadness. Relief. Happiness? And love? He couldn't think on it more before Dolph is in his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Dolph yells in his face.

"I called him. I called him ok?" Jimmy says pushing Dolph out off Roman's face.

"What? Why would you do that? He is the cause of this! HE is why she is in the hospital in the first place! And you called him! Why?" Dolph exclaims.

"Because we need to straighten things out," a voice says.

I didn't think she would say anything. Let alone agree to wanting to work things out at least.

Naomi asks if she is sure. She nods her head yes. "Ok well. The three of us will leave you two alone and talk." She hugs Cynthia. "Dolph come on lets go."

"Wha- you just gonna..."

"Dolph its between him and her. They have to handle things on their own. They are both adults who can make their own decisions. It doesn't matter who was in the wrong. What matters is that they talk it out and move from there. You have no say," Naomi tells him.

He looks at her and hangs his head leaving the room. He stops to glare at me leaving behind Naomi. Jimmy pats me on the shoulder and tells me to fix things as he shuts the door behind himself.

I walk towards her my eyes not moving from her figure and sit down next to the bed. I don't know where to begin. If I want to fix things this is the time to do it. But where do I start? Why I cheated? Why I chose another woman over her? Why-

"How are you Roman?" she asks.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? I could be better but how are you? How are you feeling?"

She doesn't say anything for a few moments. The silence was killing me.

"Is this because of me? Dolph was right wasn't he? You wouldn't be in the hospital right now if it wasn't for me. God I'm so selfish." I rub my hands down my face. "Baby I'm so so so sorry."

"Ro..."

"No, just...this is my fault. No matter what you say, it is. Tell me," I plead. "Tell me I did this."

"And what exactly would that solve? Huh? Would telling you that this is your fault make things better! Telling you you are the reason why I'm in the hospital! Why I'm in this position!"

"Yes! It would. I would rather be in that bed than have you there. But I'm not and you are. It hurts me to see you like this. To know that I did this to you," I say tearing up holding her hand to my heart. "Babygirl I love you so much. So much so that it hurts. You are my everything and you may not believe me after everything but its true."

"Roman, I love you too so much. I do. I mean one day I'm, we, are happy and so in love with each other. Then the next...why? Roman tell me why? Not knowing is killing me inside. If I knew I would of moved past this but THIS. It hurts, way more than it should.

When we were together I knew women was and always would come after you. But the fact that you chose me instead of them, made me feel even more good about myself. I didn't care about this and that I loved mg body I love myself. But wben you cheated...I felt worthless. I didn't feel beautiful. I didn't feel confident as I always did. You took that from me. You ripped my heart out, my soul and I never stopped crying," she tells me crying.

I have tears in my eyes hearing what I had done to her. I knew i hurt her bad but not this bad.

"I'm sorry."

"Baby sorry won't cut it. Just tell me why."

 **A/n: Emotions running high. More to come in the next chapter. What do you think of Cynthia's confession? And what do you think is Roman's excuse? Until next time review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: Sorry for the long wait...anyways enjoy. don't forget to review.**

 **Chapter 10**

"Just tell me why?"

I take a breath. "I'm not worth your love. I don't think that I ever was. I thought that if I somehow-if we somehow saw other people you would be happy. You were to good to be true, you know? I didn't want you to miss out on finding the person that will love you and make you happy more than I do, your true love."

"Roman I don't-"

"No. Let me finish. You wanted to know so here it is. I should of handled things differently. Shit done things differently talked it out with you. I just was not thinking with my head but with my other one and...baby I'm sorry. I cant say it enough to make you believe it. But not having you with me? It seems that it was mistake.

You should have been with me. I thought you would find someone else while we were apart...but you didn't. And I felt like an asshole because you didn't find someone else because you were waiting for me to get my head outta my ass.

Heh, To be honest you should of kicked my ass. I probably would of enjoyed it way more than I should." I say to lighten the move. I get a small smile in return.

"The point is. AlI I did was hurt you and baby I'm sorry I truly am. What I did was inexcusable and I can only hope that you will forgive me. I know you want your space and don't want to be near me but I just wanted a second chance."

There was silence in the room until she spoke.

"You know...thing is I don't mind giving second chances. But I don't know if I can forgive you. I mean like, what I have put my body through. My mind and heart. Feeling like I'm a burden to my friends because I wont talk about it.

My family has no clue as to what is going on inside my head. I space out constantly, I barely eat, my hair falling out. I'm a mess. Its fucked me up Roman. I don't know if I'll be able to trust you again let alone give you a second chance. Even if I did, there is no third strike with me. That second chance will be the last and it might sound stupid of me but...that's how I feel," she tells me.

"So...you'll give me a second chance?" Hope flows through my body bringing a smile to my face. I cant mess this up if she does.

"Honestly I don't know if I can. Even if I do give you a second chance its going to be awhile if ever to trust you again. To have faith in you." My heart dwindles a bit. "You said you thought that you were keeping from finding someone that will love me more than you do. Who thinks that? No one will love more than you do. You're it for me, well at least i thought you were. *sighs* Regardless of that I do still love you Roman. I never stopped."

I bring her hand to my lips. "I love you to babygirl." She gives me a small smile. "I'll do anything and everything to have your trust restored with me. I promise. You want your space? I'll give it to you, as long as you want."

She nods her head. I rub her my thump on her hands.

"Can I hold you? Just one more time?" I ask nervously.

She chews at her bottom lip and eventually nods her head. I get out of the chair as she moves over for me to get in. I lay down and pull her close to me. She lays her head on my shoulder while our hands intertwine over my heart. My heart warms as I have her cloae to me again.

I just need to figure out how to make it up to her. _What should I do? I know she doesn't mind the fancy stuff but she loves the simple things. Hmm..._

Light snoring shakes me out my thoughts. It hasn't been five minutes yet and she's already sleep. I chuckle at the thought. Then another thought comes to mind. _This is probably the first time she has actually slept in awhile. Damn it. What am I going to do? Whatever I do I'll make sure she will be happy._

I hold her tighter because I don't know when I'll be able to next time.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"What are you doing baby?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her in the kitchen._

 _"Well unlike you I'm not lazy. I am preparing food for dinner. Or have you forgotten that we are having company over?" She says washing her hands._

 _"Oh yeah..I forgot. Whose coming over again?"_

 _"Uh your best friend and brother Dean Ambrose. Oh I am so telling on you when he gets here." She turns to face me with smirk._

 _"And what exactly you going to tell him hm?" I pick her and spin her around she yells at me to put her down. I set her on the counter and kiss her softly. She moans as she kisses back and thread her fingers through my hair._

 _I grab a hold of her thighs as i grind into her and deepen the kiss. She tries to push back but I just pull her closer._

 _"Roman...I have to..."_ _I pick her up and lay her on the kitchen table and rip her shorts off. They were just teasing me and right now is in my way of my prize. I kiss her up her left thigh then nuzzle at her covered pussy making her push against my face and kiss her right thigh. "Please," she begs._

 _"Please what babygirl?" I slowly take her red panties off her hips and soread her legs. I moan as I see her pussy dripping just waiting for me taste or drive my cock into. But I want to do a little teasing of my own. "Tell me what you want baby."_

 _She bites down on her lip as I rub up and down her thighs and lightly brush her clit. I step back and take off my basketball shorts letting my cock stand proud. I step up to her as I rub the head of my cock against her clit. She whines out my name and I lift an eyebrow._

 _"Fuck me..." I_ _smirk and only move the head in her pussy. Slowly pushing in and out completely. "Damn it Roman," she growls. "Just fucking drive your dick in me!" I chuckle and thrust all the way in. She screams arching her back. Fuck she is always so tight._

 _I move at a slow pace even though I want to just pound into her heat. I know she wants it too but I can't help but wanting to drag it out. "You feel so good baby...such tight pussy...my pussy. Who does it belong to?" I ask her giving a hard thrust._

 _"Yours," she whispers._

 _"What was that? I didn't hear you. Tell. Me. Who. Does. It belong to!" I emphasize each word with a thrust._

 _"Yours! Its yours baby...faster...harder...i want you to give it to me," she moans. I kiss her hard but instead of pounding into her I go down to eat her out. I swirl my tongue around her clit making her intake a sharp breath. Licking up all her sweet juices._

 _Lightly nipping and sucking on all pussy. "Fuck baby...you taste so good." I add a finger then two then three fingers as she starts to thrash around. "Are you close?" She nods yes. I suck on her clit on last time before I thrust back inside. "Want you to cum on my cock," i whisper in her ear._

 _I dont hold back as I finally give into her demand to fuck her hard and fast. Her legs wrapped around my waist. I'm kissing and biting on her neck and lips. Her hands going up and down my shoulders and back scratching._

 _"Roman...Roo...ooh fuck!" She cums hard on my cock squeezing. I thrust a few more times and I cum with loud 'fuck'._

Some one shaking me wakes me up. I slowly open my eyes and see the nurse. She tells me that visiting hours are over. I didn't mean to fall asleep I look down and see Cynthia still sleeping on my chest with the most relaxing face I've seen since before all this happened. I nod at the nurse and tell her to give me a minute.

She walks out and look back at my girl. Well hopefully she still is my girl I don't know what she is going to do. But I know I have to start making it up to her. I move her hair out of her face and give her a peck on the lips then carefully get out of the bed.

 **A/n:...yea I'm just as shocked as you are. I just started writing and this happened. Please review.**


End file.
